Quick Menu
When the Quick Menu is activated, the game is slowed down bullet time-style, not actually paused. In combat, this means you should not waste time exploring the menu or changing options which can be done out of combat. If the character you are controlling is killed while the quick menu is up, the game will automatically eject you from the menu and switch control to the next character in the party. If no other characters in the party are conscious then that fight is lost. The quick menu can be used out of combat, so it is useful to practice navigating it and familiarize yourself with the available functions, especially using items and executing skills or Spirit Strikes. Finally, while the quick menu is activated, switching between characters is temporarily disabled. } The quick menu appears on the top left corner of the screen, where the navigation map is displayed if it is turned on. It consists of a row of command icons, with the appropriate options for each command displayed underneath it. In order, they are: *Options *AI Settings *Items *Skills *Spirit Strikes *Weapons } This pulls up the exact same option menu as viewed in the game menu, or the main menu before loading a game. Comments *Mouse sensitivity appears to be very high, causing the camera to turn extremely fast and causing the view to jerk around. It is recommended to adjust the mouse sensitivity all the way to the minimum or one bar above minimum. This appears to give the smoothest camera turn settings. *The game options do not appear to be saved despite notification otherwise. Each time you restart the game, adjust the settings to your preference before loading any saves. } Here you can change the default behaviour of each character when it is not under direct player control. This only applies to combat mode; in non-combat situations the other characters simply follow the player-controlled character. AI controlled characters will never use skills or Spirit Strikes, so it is up to the player to activate these when required. Generally the AI is quite fair - it will not win you fights (unless you totally overpower the enemy), but it can take care of the character fairly well. For example, on long-range attack characters it will never be as good as a human player at dodging and strafing while returning fire, but it will know when an enemy is in range and when a weapon is recharged enough to fire again. } This gives you access to your entire inventory of potions and salves, so in case you need something other than the stuff on the 1-4 hotkeys, you can grab it from here. Also, hotkeyed items will immediately be used on the current character. Using the quick menu lets you select a different character to be the recepient of the item. For example if you notice another character get hit by a debuff such as poison, you can pull up the quick menu to toss a curative item to your teammate without needing to switch characters. } Character skills already have their own hotkeys and using the quick menu to trigger them is redundant. On the other hand, in the heat of the moment you may welcome the slowdown effect of the quick menu which gives you a couple of moments to pick the correct skill to use. } Here is where you launch the Spirit Strikes. Spirit Strikes are some kind of 'ultimates' given by Tetsu (Sudeki's God). You must have enough spirit as indicated in your spirit bar. When it is completely filled in silver you have 100 units, and when it is filled once again it will turn golden and you have 200 units. Spirit Strikes usually cost either 100 or 200 units, meaning the spirit bar must be full of at least either silver or gold colour depending on the Spirit Strike you are trying to launch. } This lets you quickly select a specific weapon for the current character from the list of all the weapons you are carrying. Alternatively, during combat you can use the mouse scrollwheel to switch to the character's next / previous weapon in the list without needing to open the quick menu. Back to the [[Sudeki_Wiki|main Sudeki wiki page]]. Category:Gameplay Category:Guide Category:Images Wanted